Honeymoon
by nattiebroskette
Summary: Sarah and Dean have a very steamy day while on their honeymoon.


**Warning: Adult Content Ahead!**

**Authors Note: I own nothing to do with WWE. I only own my OC, Sarah, and this story. This one-shot is to celebrate 80 chapters of my story Shielded and features the pairing from it, but you don't need to read it to get this. Enjoy!**

Dean was laying on the couch with his new wife on top of him. They had just gotten married a few days before after two months of dating. Yes it might seem rushed but truth be told, the blonde would have married her the day they got together if she wanted to. He couldn't believe that this 5' 8" brunette lying on him wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, but she did. A fact that blew his mind.

Sarah stirred from her nap and snuggled into her husband's warm body. She still couldn't believe that Dean wanted to marry her of all people. The blonde could have any woman he wanted and he chose her. Plain Sarah from the middle of nowhere in Arkansas. The brunette let out a sigh of contentment, alerting him that she was finally awake.

"Have a nice nap babe?" Dean asked. "Wonderful. Thanks for being my pillow baby." Sarah said, giving him a kiss. "Anytime." the blonde said, pausing before continuing with a request "Can we try something new?" "Sure." she responded without hesitating. It never failed to amaze him that she was so willing to try anything he wanted. That's how much she trusted him. Dean pulled her to him, capturing her lips in a passionate embrace, using his strength to stand up with her in his arms and going to their room.

#*#*#

Dean laid her in the middle of their bed, stripping Sarah's shirt off, groaning when he saw she wasn't wearing panties. "Fuck babe." he said. "Easy access." she teased, her hands going to the waistband of his shorts, pushing them down and off. Before he could stop her, Sarah leaned down and lapped up the fluid that was leaking out of his erection. She looked up at him with her big brown eyes and he nodded, giving her permission. The brunette placed her hands on his thighs and swirled her tongue around the tip of him, enjoying the hissing noises her husband was making. After a minute, Sarah finally took him into her mouth as far as she could which made Dean moan loudly. This was only the second time she was doing this, and the brunette was feeling a bit insecure. But the moans and grunts that were spilling from his lips helped boost her confidence. Sarah began sucking on him, stopping for a minute to drag her tongue across his length. Finally he couldn't take anymore, and the blonde pulled her off him and crashed his lips to hers. "Damn it babe you're getting good at that." he said. "Really?" she asked. "Oh yeah. Now it's your turn.." the blonde said, a seductive smile on his face.

"Lay down, hands above your head." Dean requested. Sarah complied and waited to see what her husband had in store. He reached into the bedside table and grabbed a few things before turning his attention back to her. "Lift your head up babe." he said, slipping on a blindfold when she did. "Is that okay?" the blonde asked. "Yeah." she replied. Dean leaned down, kissing her deeply while he handcuffed his wife to the bed. "You okay?" he asked again, needing to make sure. "Fine." the brunette answered. Dean took a deep breath, unsure of how she would react to his last request. "Last thing. Can I gag you? I swear I'll take it off when I'm done." "Go ahead. I trust you." Sarah responded to his relief. "Thank you babe. If what I'm about to do gets to be too intense or you want to stop, rattle the cuffs against the headboard. I'll stop immediately. Okay?" Dean told her. "I will." she said, letting him know she understood. "One more thing, I want you to try not to cum until I say. But if you can't I won't be upset." the blonde finished. "I'll try." the brunette said. "Good girl." he said, kissing her luscious lips one last time before securing the strip of tape over her mouth.

Sarah was laying there, waiting for Dean to do whatever it was he had planned. She was already soaking wet for him and dying to feel him in anyway possible. The brunette was handcuffed, blindfolded, and gagged, completely helpless and under his control. And had never been more turned on in her life.

Dean finally grabbed her thighs, putting them on his shoulders, gripping her hips tightly, before finally pushing his talented tongue inside her wet folds. Sarah whimpered in relief as his mouth all but devoured her. Dean's tongue slid out of her, going to her clit and circling it, using his teeth to gently graze it. She let out another muffled whimper and had to fight hard not to orgasm. He could tell and the blonde raised up, saying "That's my good girl." before his tongue plundered her folds again. Dean repeated this, pushing his wife to the brink several times, only to have her manage to stop from orgasming. Finally he said "I want you to cum this time. You've done so good for me Sarah.." She almost cried in relief at his words and he wasted little time in driving her back to the edge. Her body tensed up and Dean could tell this was going to be a huge release for her. He removed the tape from her mouth and began driving her closer and closer to her climax. A couple of minutes later, Sarah came hard, her body shuddering, sobbing out his name repeatedly, her body finally going limp. Dean drank up her sweet nectar and lowered her legs back to the bed. He slid back up the bed and removed the blindfold, gazing into her beautiful brown eyes, frowning a little when he saw tears in them and wiped them away. The blonde released her from the handcuffs and rubbed her wrists while kissing her gently several times.

"Sarah, are you okay? I need you to talk to me." Dean said after she came down from her intense high. "I'm fine, that was just a little overwhelming." she replied. "In a good way or bad way?" he asked. "Good, definitely good." Sarah answered. Dean leaned over and kissed her passionately, moving so he was straddling her waist. She put her legs around him as he eased his way inside her. Sarah's hands grabbed his biceps and he started moving within her fast and hard. Dean kissed her neck, nuzzling it as he kept up his pace. It wasn't long until they were close, both of them letting out soft moans, giving one another loving kisses. Sarah and Dean moaned each others name as they finally reached their peaks together, their bodies trembling from the intensity.

A while later Dean raised up and pulled out of his wife's body, gathering her into his arms after, and kissing her tenderly. "I love you my gorgeous wife." he said, nuzzling her neck again, his scruff tickling the brunette and making her giggle. "I love you too my sexy husband." Sarah responded, getting comfortable in his embrace. He kissed her head and they finally fell into an exhausted, content sleep.

**I want to take this time to thank anyone reading this one-shot that has read and supported my story Shielded. Thank you guys so much for all the follows, favorites, and for the always kind reviews. This one is dedicated to all of you, so I hope you liked. *hugs***


End file.
